


The Switch

by Amethystia



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deception, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: Prince Alexander wants nothing to do with the Selection. He's already in love. His sister presents an interesting solution which might just make everyone happy. But first they have to put the plan into action, which proves to be easier said than done.





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinosaursarntreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursarntreal/gifts).



> This is completely AU. This idea came to me ages ago, but I only just decided to write it. Read, review and enjoy!

Prince Alexander wanted nothing to do with the Selection. He did not want to marry some simpering girl. He was already in love. But the object of his affection, though they returned his love, was not suitable in his parents’ eyes. He nearly threw a tantrum when informed that the Selection was beginning. His parents, King Edward and Queen Amelia, did not understand the true reason for his stubbornness. He was told in no uncertain terms that the Selection would happen and if he did not choose a bride then his parents would choose one for him.

\---

“It’s not fair!” The eighteen-year-old prince whined, flopping into a chair in his elder sister’s private sitting room.

“Alex, life isn’t fair. You just have to pick one who doesn’t mind your…inclinations.” The twenty-one year old Princess Elizabeth soothed. Alex glared at her.

“My inclinations!” He nearly shouted.

“Quiet!” She warned him, knowing their parents were unaware.  He gave her a look.

“Come on, Liz, you’re the smart one, figure me a way out of this! Please!” Alex begged her.

“Well…Mother and Father want me to marry during the Selection, they hope it will spark interest and allow the girls to attend a formal event and help plan it, under mine and Mother’s direction. You know I do not particularly want to marry a foreign prince…but they are letting me make the choice, as long as it is a prince.”

“Quite a pair we make.” Alex muttered with a sigh.

“Yes, quite.” She said, shaking her head. “Regardless…if I were to choose…Prince Percival,” She gave her brother a knowing look, as his eyes narrowed, “Then perhaps…you could select a girl _I_ like and we…make an arrangement.” Alex blinked at her then smiled.

“So I _Select_ a girl you like and you marry my Percy and we…switch? How would we hide it from Mother? And how would we know the girl would agree?”

“There are many things to be worked out but...even if it didn’t work out for me, you would still be close to Percy.” Liz told her younger brother. Alex lit up but then frowned.

“You would sacrifice your happiness for mine?” He asked.

“Your happiness will always be a part of mine, dear brother. I could not marry someone else knowing you would never be happy. And I think we can both agree neither of us want Mother choosing our spouse.” Liz said, laughing.

“But who says there will even be a girl with your…inclinations in the Selection?” Alex asked.

“We are more common than you think.” She said, winking. “And besides, I will help Mother and Father make the Selections. They think they might have to choose for you, so there is no way they will let it be random. I will try to make myself seen in the promotion material and I will be your chaperone. From there we can see what we can do.” She explained.

“And Percy? He’ll be here next week, if he agrees, will you speak to Mother?” Alex asked, hopeful. Liz nodded.

“Yes, Mother set the deadline for my choice as the day the Selection girls arrive. The sooner I give it to her, the better. And Percy’s father should be here, right? That should smooth things along.” She went on. Alex nodded.

“Yes, King Philip will be here. As Illéa’s closest ally, he and his family will be present for most of the Selection, according to Father. He thought having friends my own age that were not part of the Selection would help me.”

“And Percy is the second son, correct? His elder brother, Matthew, is 2 years older than me and already married. So I could request we live here, at least for a few years, to help Mother and aid the new princess in settling in. It’s perfect.” Liz mused as her brother nodded along.

“See, I knew you were the smart one, Liz.” Alex said with a laugh. She smiled at him.

“But we have to be careful,” She cautioned. “If Mother or Father find out it would be bad for both of us, and for Percy.”

“But what about the girls? What do we tell them?” Alex asked.

“Nothing.” Liz replied. “To start with anyway. I will make hints here and there, of course, and you will have to make your inclinations known, without saying it outright, though. Subtlety is key. Once the girls realize you have…other tastes…they will try to figure out what is really going on.”

“And if they don’t figure it out?”

“Then we eliminate the ones who will prove difficult.” Liz smiled. Alex nodded. His smile was impossibly wide.

“So, what now?” He asked.

“Now you wait. Smile for the cameras. Try to look somewhat happy. But not too happy, mind, we don’t want Mother or Father to suspect. Once Percy arrives we will speak to him and the plan will begin.”

\--

The coverage for the pre-Selection arrangements began only a few days after their conversation. Liz coached her brother through the interviews and gave a few herself. She made sure to emphasize her involvement in the Selection, but said nothing of her impending engagement.  

When Prince Percival arrived, Alex dragged him to Liz’s sitting room.

“Did my brother tell you anything before unceremoniously dragging you here, Percival?” Liz asked, sending her over eager brother an exasperated look. Alex rolled his eyes. Percival shrugged.

“He only told me that you had a solution for us.” He said, looking equal parts confused and nervous.

“Indeed, I do.” Liz assured him. “You better be able to act.” She went on, and proceeded to explain her plan.

“My mother may suspect something.” Percival said, liking the plan, but pointing out a flaw. “She has some idea about me and Alex. She doesn’t disapprove exactly, but the rules that govern royalty are very strict, as you know.” He added with a sigh. “If I suddenly ask permission to ask for your hand, she will wonder about our intentions.” Liz frowned.

“Should we tell her about the plan? Would she help?” She asked. Percival shook his head.

“If she asks, then maybe, but she if she doesn’t, we’ll let her keep her suspicions to herself for now.” Percival decided. Liz nodded.

“Now we have two options. We can convince our parents that we are in love, or we can go the marriage of convenience route. There are pros and cons of each. If we try to convince them we are in love, it will require public displays of affection, and _a lot_ of acting. But if we say it’s a marriage of convenience, we have to convince them of the merits of such a match. Since our countries are already allies, the best way to do this would be to convince them that creating a new alliance during the Selection is too risky. My parents may not agree with that.” Liz explained, having given this quite a bit of thought.

“The first option may undermine the rest of the plan.” Alex pointed out. His tone hinted at jealousy and Liz had a feeling that was not the only reason he didn’t like the pretending to be in love option.

“He’s right.” Percival agreed. Obviously, he didn’t like that option either. Liz laughed and shook her head.

“You know its going to be harder to convince them, right? And Percival, your mother will _definitely_ know that something is up.” She told them. They both nodded.

“This will work.” Alex insisted.

“With this plan we can’t change it halfway through. We can’t just start pretending we are in love if it goes downhill.” Liz warned them.  They nodded again. Liz sighed. “Well, get ready to act your asses off then.” She said, then added, “Percival, if your mother approaches you, let me know.”

“I will. For this plan should we talk to our parents together?” He asked. Liz nodded.

“Tomorrow at luncheon, mention to your parents that you and I have been talking and think that a match between the two of us would be beneficial to both countries. I will address my mother, saying if we are to plan a wedding for during the Selection, a prince already well-known to us would best, as we wouldn’t want offend a new potential ally if one of the girls were to make a mistake. I think she will like that.” She suggested. Percival nodded, then he and Alex stood to leave.

“Thank you for this, Elizabeth. I’m not sure what we would have done otherwise.” Percival told her sincerely. She smiled.

“I’m glad you two will get to be happy. I only hope I can find my happiness. The girls are the wild card here.” She said, laughing. The boys laughed too.

“We’ll find you a good one, Liz, I promise.” Alex assured her, walking over and hugging her tightly.

“I hope so, Alex, I hope so.” She said, smiling and returning her brother’s hug.

And with that a deal with struck. Two princes and a princess decided to play a dangerous game in order to find their happiness, with no guarantee of success.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me motivation!


End file.
